


Playboy

by comingbacktoyou



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Porn with a smidgen of Plot, Singer Jinyoung, Top Park Jinyoung | Jr., alternate universe but they still work at jyp, it's really my excuse to write bottom jb, producer jb, submissive jb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-07 00:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comingbacktoyou/pseuds/comingbacktoyou
Summary: Jaebum's intentions are obvious. Jinyoung doesn't get the hint.





	Playboy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey what's up y'all I paused the parent trap fic to write this because there is a DISTINCT lack of bottom!Jaebum in fics and I'm tired. JB deserves to get his ass played with and be taken care of just as much as Jinyoung. This was longer than I anticipated because I wanted some form of plot before I jumped into the sex... but I hope you like it :)

There are many things in the world that Im Jaebum considers himself good at.

He’s good at dancing -particularly bboying from his youth- and can dominate the stage like no other. He’s good with a soccer ball, though his friends like to pretend he’s not until he smashes them when they go two on two. He’s got an ear for mixing, an innate ability to cut a track together that fits the taste of the mood instantly. He’s also good at singing, his silk voice laced with lavender that mesmerizes all, so much so that everyone he works with always complains that he’s on the wrong side of the recording studio.

He’s good at quite a number of things, but perhaps Jaebum’s most favorite thing he’s good at is getting fucked.

Jaebum, in short, loves taking cock. He loves the way it feels when there’s a dick pulsing between his walls as he gets rammed into over and over again. He loves the fullness and the way his entrance stretches to take as much as possible. The experience is even better when he gets a chance to ride the guy, reveling in the sounds of their thighs slapping together and lube squelching with every thrust in and out of him.

Jaebum himself is tall and broad, a bit on the toned side, but there’s nothing that gets him hotter than being held down and left utterly dominated. He enjoys feeling smaller than he actually is, which is what he experiences when whatever fuck of the week leaves him painted in come gasping into his bed sheets.

Outwardly, Jaebum doesn't look the power bottom type. He's big and brooding and doesn't have the patience to be messed with, all the characteristics of what he considers a manly man. But behind closed doors when he's gotten all worked up, he submits to the will of his partner, begging for that sweet feeling of euphoria.

While it doesn’t make him feel as full, he loves sucking cock too. He loves the feeling of a hard dick sliding in and out of his mouth, saliva coating all the way to the base when he takes the whole thing down in one go. It feels even better when the guy will hold onto his hair, tugging him down to take more. He likes it rough, looking into the eyes of his quick fuck through tear-stained eyelashes from getting his throat rawed so violently.

Even though he’s not being touched, bobbing up and down on the head of a cock pleasures him enough. Usually, by the time he’s got his guy coating his face in cum, Jaebum’s already found his release from the action alone. Being the cause of their orgasm is enough to get him off. The guys never like that much, he ends up on all fours as they punish him for coming without being allowed.

It’s supposed to be a punishment, but Jaebum gets fucked even harder each time, achieving an even more exhilarating orgasm than before.

He likes dirty talk, being degraded in the heat of the moment, and most of all, he loves that he can walk out of his room the next day and not feel the weight of the event from the night previous. He hears words like “slut” and “whore” come from the mouths of his men, and even though he prides himself on being one in the moment, he knows he’s not like that outside of his room. His masculinity is not weak like most, and in fact his long nights spent backed up against the wall usually make him feel even more like a man, because he can take what a lot of people can’t. And he likes it.

Jaebum’s got a phone list of regular hookups he can call on at a moment’s notice, and they all bring something different from the rest, but occasionally he’ll stray from his comfort zone to see if there’s someone who can fuck him even better or in new ways. He doesn’t pull often, but if he’s in the mood for something new, he’ll have any guy within a mile radius eating out of the palm of his hand with just the bat of his eyes alone.

Yet, as much as Jaebum loves sex, it’s not actually on his mind 24/7. In reality, he’s not constantly dying for anyone to fuck him. If it happens, it happens. Just like last night, how he met some blond twink when the company went out for drinks. The guy -Sooyoung- was cute and all, but if he didn’t end up hitting on Jaebum, he was fine with it.

But in reality Sooyoung did, which resulted in Jaebum leaving his coworkers early to get wrecked by something else, someone else.

Jaebum feels it in his lower back when he nestles into his chair in the recording studios at JYP Entertainment, stretching out to try to alleviate some of the soreness. Sooyoung was a good fuck, but he wasn’t as powerful as most of his guys are. He had Jaebum bent over in one position most of the night, which is why his back hurts way more than he was hoping his ass would.

Jackson notices the second a hiss leaves the back of Jaebum’s throat, his producing partner no stranger to the things he gets up to at night.

“That little blond kid fucked you that hard?” He gasps, and Jaebum remembers Jackson’s prying gaze as he was escorted out by the blond boy. “Honestly, he was a twig, I didn’t think he had it in him.”

His partner gets him to laugh halfheartedly, looking seriously impressed that Sooyoung could affect his body like this. “Nah, he just kept me bent over his desk for most of the night. I could barely sit up straight as I drove back home this morning.”

“Why does it sound like you’re complaining? At least you can get your dick touched whenever you want,” Jackson sighs into his cup of coffee, hidden under his black cap as he takes a scalding sip. Jaebum winces, remembering the ongoing fight between Jackson and Mark that’s led to Jackson sleeping on his couch for the past week. “Mark literally runs from me if we see each other in the halls.”

Jaebum doesn’t know what the fight was about exactly, but knowing the two, it was probably something stupid that neither of them wanted to face up to. It had been going on for a few weeks, but Jaebum was confident his friends would make up eventually and go back to being disgustingly in love with each other.

Not wanting to press the matter further and possibly darken his friend’s mood, Jaebum decides to drop the sex talk all together for the day, switching back to being the professional music producer his job asks of him.

“Alright, so what’s the schedule for today?”

Jackson pulls out the list they keep of the artists the higher ups have planned out for recording sessions, eyebrows pulling up slightly as he looks it over.

“Aaahh it’s a new artist,” he almost purrs, angling the sheet away from Jaebum when he tries to sneak a look. When he doesn’t relent, Jaebum settles for glaring at him until Jackson gives in and reads the name with a smirk. “What do you know, Im Jaebum.”

At the sound of his name, Jaebum startles with a jolt, ready to protest until Jackson laughs maniacally and all but tosses the paper at him. “I’m just kidding, but one of these days I’ll get you in that booth.”

Jaebum sighs in relief, hating that Jackson knows this is one of the ways to get on his nerves. Yes, Jaebum has an amazing voice, he’s amazingly talented with what he can bring with said voice, but singing is not where his heart’s at. He likes the technical side, which is why JYP gave him this producing job himself. Still, Jackson is relentless to get Jaebum to record _something_ , him and the rest of the company endlessly teasing him about the matter.

He’s happy to find that his name is _not_ listed, but he’s unfamiliar with the one that is.

“Park Jinyoung,” he reads out loud, noting it being identical to JYP PD-nim’s. But it's not their company founder, and thinking back to the last set of trainees that swept through the entertainment’s doors, he doesn’t recall a ‘Park Jinyoung’ being in that list. “Who’s that?”

“I think he’s that guy we got from another company? Cube, I think? I’ve never met him, but I know he’s been working with Mark on a few songs. It says they’ve got everything together for track 10.”

“Track 10?” Jaebum nearly drops the paper. While it has yet to find a name, track 10 was something everyone had been working on for a while, JYP going through every group and solo artist in the company to give it to. He hadn’t found his match, not even with Youngjae, their main solo artist. It means this Park Jinyoung must be something special. “Well, let’s see what this guy’s got.”

Jaebum was expecting an older, more seasoned veteran artist, if this Park Jinyoung had already been through a few companies. He wasn’t expecting a very young, tall, and _attractive_ dark-haired man to walk through the studio doors.

“Hello, I’m Jinyoung,” The newer artists greet professionally. His voice is deep, matching his outward appearance elegantly.

Jinyoung is dressed in a navy blazer and matching slacks, giving off an air of professionalism and charisma. It knocks Jaebum in his seat blind, because not only was this guy amazingly attractive, but he could also pull off a suit and tie like it was nobody’s business.

Jaebum’s eyes immediately find themselves tracing over his body unconsciously, because never has Jaebum encountered a man so… alluring. With his black hair pushed back off his forehead, Jinyoung looks older than he really is, he can’t be much older than Jaebum himself. His shoulders are straightened out to match his perfect posture, and as Jaebum openly checks the guy out, he notes the build of his body -not too muscly but at the same time not too lanky- his long legs, and he can’t help it -his crotch.

He doesn’t mean too, not wanting to have barely met and already thinking about this dude’s dick, but his eyes wander there without his permission. He immediately looks back and regrets it, the image of Jinyoung’s bulge imprinting itself in his brain.

“I'm... um...” His dry mouth has him fumbling a greeting, brain stuttering a response as Jinyoung waits patiently with his hand stretched out.

“He's Defsoul.” Jackson catches his falter, nudging Jaebum painfully in the ribs so he doesn't continue to look like a fool.

Snapping out of his intrusive thoughts, Jaebum takes Jinyoung’s hand. “Right, I'm Defsoul. Or Jaebum.”

Jinyoung seems not to have noticed his little misstep or completely overlooks it, smiling bright in recognition. “Your songs are amazing, some of my favorites. I'm very honored to work with you, both of you.”

Jackson turns with a smile to shake Jinyoung's hand as he properly introduces himself, but Jaebum misses it as he zones out. His mind wanders elsewhere, to hands roaming his body and sweat blending together in heat.

Jinyoung’s barely given them a greeting and already Jaebum is picturing Jinyoung’s silk black tie around his neck as he presses him to the sheets, fully clothed minus his hard cock pounding into Jaebum until he’s begging for release

His mind finds clarity when Jinyoung hops in the booth and Jackson smacks him on the back of his head.

“Dude, chill out. You’re practically drooling,” his friend says, but Jaebum looks away from him in favor of watching Jinyoung situate his headphones in his ears as he tests the mic. “You’re lucky he didn’t notice you go into cardiac arrest by just looking at him.”

Jaebum is lucky, since this is his place of work and he should keep his prowess outside of it. But at the same time, who did it really hurt if Jinyoung caught him salivating at the sight of him? If Jinyoung could be interested, Jaebum definitely wanted him to know he was too.

“Sorry, I can’t help it.” Jaebum gazes up Jinyoung’s body once more to fall on his face, serene and oozing confidence. It stirs something in Jaebum’s gut, something he’s never felt before by just looking at a person. “I’ve just never wanted someone to fuck me so bad in my life.”

“Oh shit!” Jackson gasps, reaching for the fader that connects them to the booth. “The fader was up, he probably just heard everything you said!”

“He’s got his headphones in, he didn’t hear shit,” Jaebum notes, but finds himself nervous that he could of. After all, he doesn’t want Jinyoung to feel uncomfortable on his first day in the studio and meeting the two people he’ll be working with.

“Dude, forget it,” Jackson warns with a tilt to his eyebrow. “Mark says he’s like, super closed off and only sticks to himself. Plus, he looks straight to me.”

“Hm,” Jaebum hums, wondering if it would be worth the trouble to try. There’s just something about Jinyoung that’s pulling Jaebum in, and he can’t explain it. The burning desire is there from a glance alone, so he’ll find out if Jinyoung isn’t straight even if it kills him, ready to pull out his best, foolproof tactics that he knows will get the singer drooling at his sight alone.

Jaebum reaches over to the fader, tugging it up until they go live, the connection between the two rooms reestablished. Jinyoung glances up and pulls out his earbuds, smile lightly playing on his lips as he waits for the instructions.

Jaebum finds himself biting his bottom lip as he makes eye contact, never breaking as he speaks.

“Well Mr. Park, shall we get started?”

 

* * *

 

They’ll be working with Jinyoung for an extended duration while he preps for his mini-album (a perfect choice by JYP for track 10 and a honey-sweet voice that Jaebum imagines purring into his ear at night), so it gives Jaebum a chance to find out every little thing he’s been wondering about Jinyoung since the moment he stepped through the studio doors.

At the end of their first recording session after most of the new track is finished, Jaebum takes it upon _himself_ to escort Jinyoung out of the room, congratulating him on all his hard work for the day.

“Great job today, Jinyoung,” he says with an airy tone and a hip cocked out flirtatiously, leading the younger man to the door. He’s very aware that Jackson’s eyes are burning holes in the back of his head, but he’s already committed to this and in too deep to care.

“Oh thank you, Defsoul PD-nim,” Jinyoung replies in a completely oblivious voice, either ignoring the way Jaebum’s eyes bore hard into his or the action just going over his head.

Jaebum barks out a soft laugh but keeps his charms turned on. “You can call me Jaebum, if you like. PD-nim makes me feel so old.”

“Oh, okay,” Jinyoung looks a bit confused at first, but gladly outstretches his hand, indicating for Jaebum to take it. “Well thank you, Jaebum-ssi.”

Jaebum hesitates for a beat, unnoticeable to the other two, just a short millisecond for him to get his bearings together. He reaches out to take the hand stretched out before him, this time noting the size of Jinyoung’s palm and how it feels beneath his. Jinyoung’s fingers are long and slim as opposed to his shorter ones, and Jaebum can’t help it, suddenly imagining them slicked up with lube opening him up and taking their sweet time teasing his insides.

No one sees his little falter, Jinyoung holding onto him as they give a light shake, the singer giving his thanks to Jackson as well. But Jaebum wants to give Jinyoung a little indication of his interest before he leaves, so he holds onto Jinyoung’s hand just a bit longer, rubbing his thumb over the smooth skin as he looks directly into his eyes.

“I look forward to working with you more.”

Jaebum grins as he says it, eye contact unbreaking until he drops their hands. It was a subtle hint, but definitely not too subtle for it to go unnoticed. He thinks it’s enough for now to get Jinyoung zoned in on him, but Jinyoung just smiles like it was nothing out of the ordinary.

Jinyoung must not be able to pick up on physical cues, because he just bows and gives them his final goodbyes for the day. It leaves Jaebum confused and a little deflated, turning back to Jackson with a sour face who’s also giving him a look that says _Are you really gonna do this?_ Jaebum just shrugs, and Jackson doesn’t bring it up again.

Perhaps he was being too subtle, or maybe Jinyoung had never been hit on before, and just thought Jaebum was being nice? If that was the case, Jaebum needed to work even harder to make his intentions very, very clear.

 

* * *

 

So the next time Jinyoung joins them in the studio, Jaebum makes sure to wear his tightest fitting pair of black pants that show off all his curves, paired with a tucked-in skin tight white shirt he knows will make his chest look absolutely delectable. If he's lucky, maybe the ac will be on full blast and make his nipples stick out through the cotton.

It’s not his normal work attire, as he usually goes for pajama pants or sweats, and Jackson picks up on it immediately and scoffs with a shake of his head in disbelief. “Jeez.”

Jaebum pays him no mind, waiting for Jinyoung to walk through the doors so he can execute part one of his scheme. It’s a bit silly, but he stayed up last night watching Legally Blonde when the idea struck him.

So, he gives thanks to Elle Woods for coming up with the best way to get his ass out there for Jinyoung to see.

When Jinyoung arrives for his session, he looks even more handsome than the day before, hair splayed across his forehead, and he’s ditched the suit. Instead he wears loose-fitting jeans and a button up, oozing with soft-comfort looks. They do their normal greetings, hi, hellos, and how are yous, before Jaebum decides it’s time to get his show on the road.

With Jinyoung and Jackson still talking animatedly to each other, Jaebum stands up with a pad and pen in hand, acting like there’s something he has to write down. He leans over the mixing board while his eyes skim the empty paper, making sure to pop his back down with his ass out.

“Hmmm,” he hums loud enough for Jinyoung to hear, bouncing lightly from foot to foot. The voices behind him have quieted, so he assumes he’s gotten their attention. He doesn’t care about Jackson watching him, only Jinyoung.

He can practically feel their eyes on him, and when he feels he’s gotten their full attention, Jaebum moves onto step two. With the pen loose in his grip, he pretends to fumble with it when he straightens up, sighing over-exaggeratedly when it clatters to the floor and rolls under the sound table.

“Oops,” he shrugs, making sure to make a show of him dropping slowly to his knees before stretching out on all fours. Jaebum remembers to arch his back slightly, crawling under the table a little bit of the ways to “find” his pen.

At the perfect, most sexy-looking angle he can, Jaebum makes sure his ass sticks out far in the air as he bends to “look” for his writing utensil, bobbing his body back in forth ever so subtly. Jinyoung’s got to be watching his little act, the silence in the room almost deafening.

“Oh damn,” he says almost too fakely. “I can’t find my pen.” He intends to keep this going for a little while longer, his pen having been in sight before he even dropped down. But his performance art piece is seemingly broken when someone clears their throat behind him.

“Jaebum-ssi, I have a pen you can use.”

Jaebum nearly whack his head on the underside of the table when Jinyoung speaks to him, forgetting his pen completely when he crawls out perplexed. Sure enough, Jinyoung stands before him holding out a little black pen, pulled out from one of his shirt pockets.

His face portrays an air of innocence, like Jaebum’s ulterior motives for dropping to the floor didn’t affect him at all. In any case, Jaebum’s face falls when his eyes land on the hand before him, muttering a broken, “thanks” as he takes the pen anyway.

Jinyoung just nods and heads into the booth, not sparing Jaebum another glance as the oldest sinks into his seat, trying to pretend he isn’t utterly embarrassed that Jinyoung didn’t give any indication that he knew what Jaebum was doing. Jackson guffaws right in his face without holding back, leaving Jaebum feeling even more pink in the face.

Okay, perhaps Jinyoung had an innocent mind and just thought he was honestly bending down to pick up his pen. In that case, Jaebum would have to be even more subtle in his actions to figure the man out.

 

* * *

 

So for the remainder of the week, Jaebum pulled out his best moves, so sure that they would get Jinyoung’s attention. He was as obvious as possible without actually screaming, “PLEASE FUCK ME,” at the top of his lungs.

Whenever he bumped into Jinyoung in the building, Jaebum made sure to put on his best smile and over exaggerate the way he spoke, adding a little flamboyance to his act. He cocked his hips flirtatiously, made sure to enthusiastically laugh at whatever Jinyoung says, and gave the younger light touches on his back and shoulders.

He'd taken an “interest” in potassium, as Jackson called it when he saw Jaebum arrive to their session with a ripe banana in hand. It was extremely erotic when Jaebum puckered his lips and shoved half the banana into his mouth while glancing up to make sure Jinyoung watched him, and Jackson chastised him every time for it.

Even one time when they were pressed together in the elevator (due to a full load of dancers entering and taking up all the space), he had his back pressed against Jinyoung’s front, and still… nothing. Jaebum didn’t plan on it obviously, but he took it as the perfect opportunity to slide his ass over Jinyoung’s crotch in the excuse of making room, and while Jinyoung had gripped his hips to keep him from moving to much, he wasn’t flustered, or fazed at all. He merely laughed and exited the lift after the dancers got off.

Jaebum’s attempts never seem to get through to Jinyoung, who only smiles back at him innocently without a clue. If Jaebum’s being honest, he doesn't know if Jinyoung is genuinely clueless, just doesn't care, or if he's giving Jaebum a subtle rejection.

Jaebum doesn't want it to seem like he's only being nice to Jinyoung to see if he can fuck him, but at the same time, he doesn't know how else to put himself out there. Because while he does want Jinyoung to fuck him, he also finds their small conversations together to be very fun. Jinyoung is a nice guy, makes jokes often, has a cute laugh, and perhaps if Jaebum wasn't so clouded by desire he would have considered him a friend by now.

So to make things short, Jinyoung’s fun to be around, but Jaebum really needs to find out if he’s into men, particularly him.

He asks Mark as such when the two are in their writing studio alone, reworking some of the lyrics to their co-written track, _Every Love_.

Mark laughs out at the question, holding his gut as Jaebum is left to figure out what on earth is so funny. “Jinyoungie?” He gasps, already on a level of familiarity that he can refer to him with a nickname. “Jaebum-ah, he’s the gayest person in the company.”

“He is?” In almost disbelief, Jaebum has to keep himself from overthinking everything. If Jinyoung was gay he gave Jaebum no indication, resisting all his attempts to present himself sexually. Could it have been that possibly, he wasn’t attracted to Jaebum?

No, that couldn’t have been it. Not to brag about himself, but Jaebum knew he was attractive. He could be drop dead gorgeous on occasion too, and with the amount of guys he’s pulled, there’s no way Jinyoung didn’t think he was attractive. Perhaps he was in a relationship?

“Nah,” Mark responds. “He told me he hasn’t dated anyone in a while.”

Humming, Jaebum searches for another answer. “Do you think he like femmes?”

Mark slaps him on the shoulder, wishing to be anywhere but here. “I literally have no idea, please stop asking me these questions.”

Jaebum had almost all the pieces of the little Jinyoung puzzled figured out, but there was still something missing. Another thought crosses his mind, and he shrinks back in his seat in clarity, heart shattering.

“Oh god, he must be a bottom too.”

Mark eyes him pitifully, but Jaebum ignores it. It’s the only reasonable explanation, and in fact when he looks back on it, he totally sees it now. Jinyoung never made any attempt to check out his ass or size him up.

“You literally have no clue, Jaebum,” Mark resigns, chuckling softly. “He could be anything, he’s told me about a few boyfriends he’s had in the past, but nothing graphic. Why don’t you just, I don’t know, ask him out?”

Mark makes it sound so easy, when in reality his closed-off stubborn ass can’t even be in the same room as his boyfriend because of their fights. “You talk to Jackson first, then I’ll talk to Jinyoung.”

His other friend scoffs, hurt evident in his eyes as they fall back to his lyric sheet. “Yah, whatever. Just try to talk with him when we go out this weekend.”

Jaebum’s eyebrows shoot into his hairline. “Jinyoung is coming?”

Nodding in silence, Mark writes another note on his sheet.

“Oh.”

If Jinyoung was coming, that meant Jaebum could get bold, even more than he already was. Alcohol already made him a little more flirtier, but with Jinyoung there, perhaps Jaebum could finally make a move.

 

* * *

 

After talking with Mark, he doesn’t see Jinyoung for the remainder of the week, the man not having any schedules in the studio and Jaebum being busy with composing new tracks for another group's impending fall comeback. It doesn’t give him a chance to show himself off to Jinyoung for a while, and he isn’t able to pinpoint if the younger man has clued into his intentions or not.

He could ask Jackson to find out for him, but he knows Jackson would say no in an instant, not wanting to give into Jaebum’s crazy lust-driven antics or take a chance at asking Mark. Plus, it was none of his business anyway, and this was something Jaebum was going to do on his own. He had to be meticulous about it, and extremely obvious.

So when Jinyoung enters the recording booth after almost a week of doing other schedules, Jaebum makes sure the fader that connects the two rooms is turned all the way up so Jinyoung has no choice but to listen to him.

Jackson types along to something on his computer, and before he can even look up Jaebum sighs ever so dramatically, watching the fader bar still positioned up. If Jinyoung didn’t understand his intentions from this, Jaebum might as well give up.

“Man,” he starts, very aware that what he’s about to say will have all eyes on him. “I haven’t ridden a good dick in so long.”

The admission gets Jackson fumbling with his keyboard, looking up at Jaebum with wide eyes at the intrusion of the conversation starter out of nowhere. Jaebum just shrugs, unashamed by his dirty and less than appropriate tongue. He only cares if it affects Jinyoung anyway.

It seems to have in fact, because before Jackson can even say anything to him, Jinyoung’s voice rings through the mic, sounding a little dry.

“Um, Jaebum-hyung. Your mic is still on.”

Gasping exaggeratedly, Jaebum covers his mouth in fake shock, pretending to be embarrassed by his words. “I’m so sorry, pretend like you didn’t just hear that. Or don’t pretend, I don’t mind either way.” He tacks on a wink at the end matched with his smirk, and there’s no way Jinyoung doesn’t know his intentions by now.

Jinyoung turns an evident light shade of pink, and Jaebum revels in the knowledge that he is one step closer to getting Jinyoung to fuck him into the next millennia. The younger looks away and clears his throat. “Should we get started now?”

Nodding, Jaebum turns off the fader and turns to Jackson, who gives him a pointed look. “You have no shame.”

He really doesn’t, and when they all go out tonight, Jaebum is finally going to show Jinyoung exactly what he wants.

 

* * *

 

That night, Jaebum makes sure to dress himself as fuckable as possible.

His black pants are skin tight, holes that extend from his knees up to his mid thighs. His shirt is long-sleeved and made of a see-through clothy material, outlining the muscles of his chest and arms but still leaving much to the imagination.

Since he doesn’t know if Jinyoung is more into the feminine or masculine type, Jaebum dresses himself to match either mood. He dawns a pair of dangly earrings, smudges some eyeliner on his bottom lids, and sprinkles a touch of glitter on his cheeks to give a feminine appeal, but slides into his leather jacket to show his masculine side.

He rides with Jackson (since the younger is still sleeping on his couch), and at a quarter to eleven, they arrive at the club the company frequents. Because JYP and his employees are such a big deal, they get a full area to themselves on the second level that overlooks the dance floor.

Jinyoung hasn’t arrived yet which Jaebum is thankful for, because it means he can get a head start on loosening up.

A waitress comes by with a tray of drinks, and Jaebum downs a shot quickly, thankful that their company has the ability to pay for everything beforehand. It means he can have however much he wants and release his nerves along the way. Jaebum swears that if Jinyoung doesn’t get the hint by now or rejects him altogether, he’s going to put it to rest and stop trying. He’ll stop touching himself at night to the thought of Jinyoung opening him up nice and slow, teasing him with the tug of his fingers. He’ll stop imagining the sight of his cock bobbing between his legs, and he’ll try not to imagine Jinyoung leaving him a mess in the sheets.

Jaebum wills himself to get a grip, trying to think about something else to get the tightness he suddenly feels in his pants to go away.

Thinking about saggy old lady tits works for the most part, and when Jackson makes a soft groan from the couch next to him, he traces his friend’s line of sight to the front entrance and holds his breath. Before him walks Mark and Jinyoung, and two things cross Jaebum’s mind.

One, Mark and Jackson haven’t been in the same room for an extended period of time since their fight, so this night should be interesting in that sense. And two, Jinyoung looks too fucking hot. He’s not even wearing proper club attire, just some jeans and a blazer over his white shirt, but the colors of the club cascade his cheekbones in hues of orange and pink, making for a near breathless sight.

Mark makes a beeline to the bar on the other side of the room to find a place away from Jackson, and in return, Jackson sulks into his cup before downing it and exiting to find the dance floor. It leaves Jinyoung and Jaebum off to the side alone, granted there are other JYPE employees there too.

But this is Jaebum’s night, and he’s going to throw Jinyoung the bait to see if he latches onto it. “Hi,” he flirts openly with a sense of anticipation buzzing under his fingernails, snatching a glass off one of the server’s trays and handing it to the man before him. “Do you come here often?”

Though he’s half-joking, it elicits a chuckle from the younger, who wafts the alcohol before taking a tentative sip. “I actually don’t go out much, Mark thought I should get out of my comfort zone, try something new. He kinda ditched me though.”

Smiling back, Jaebum cocks his hip, hand planted on his side as he watches Jinyoung. “Aw, I guess you’re stuck with me then.”

Jinyoung finishes the rest of his drink with a sour face, but the same smile from the moment before reappears quickly. “I don’t think that’s so bad.”

And woah, okay. Jaebum was either already drunk, or Jinyoung was almost… flirting back? Either way, Jaebum takes this as a good sign, raking his eyes shamelessly up Jinyoung’s body before looking into his eyes through his lashes.

“So, do you wanna go dance?”

Jinyoung doesn’t shrink back from the attention, gaze never faltering where the two still hold contact. “I’d love too, but I’m afraid I can’t dance very well.”

Throwing all caution to the wind, Jaebum reaches down to grab Jinyoung’s hand, startling the other before Jaebum tugs him towards the stairs that lead down to the dance floor. He winks when he purrs out, “That’s okay, I’ll go easy on you.”

He doesn’t have time to gage Jinyoung’s reaction, pulling him to the floor quickly with only one thing on his mind. The way Jinyoung just lets himself be pulled as well let’s Jaebum know that he isn’t stepping too far, and that there is something he’s feeling building between them.

The floor is hot and sticky, filled with people from all ages and genders alike dancing with and on each other openly for everybody to see. What Jaebum likes particularly about clubs like these is that no one focuses on people dancing together, and everyone minds their own business. Jaebum could be half naked grinding some guy up against the wall and no one would bat an eye at them.

Which is perfect, because that’s exactly what he intends to do tonight with Jinyoung.

The music blaring is some popular American edm song remix he doesn’t know the name of, but the beat radiates deep beneath his legs, so it’s easy for him to find a rhythm soon. Him and Jinyoung mostly just sway for a bit, Jinyoung unsteady on his feet as he shifts awkwardly to the music until Jaebum can’t take it anymore. He really was bad at this.

His hands find themselves at either side of Jinyoung’s hips, helping him move to the beat instead of the erratic rhythm he was trying to dance to before. Jinyoung doesn’t fight him off, so Jaebum takes it as a sign to bring their bodies closer.

“You just have to find the right tempo,” he says over the music, close enough that Jaebum can see all the tiny moles on Jinyoung’s face.

The singer nods, neck flush in a pretty pink color when Jaebum moves his hands to wrap around his own neck. Jinyoung doesn't resist, and it leaves only a few inches between their faces and no room between the lower halves of their bodies. Jinyoung just looks up at him soulfully from their centimeter height difference and Jaebum feels himself melting.

Jinyoung doesn’t shy away from the contact as he matches Jaebum’s pace, falling into what he’d barely call a slow grind. Their crotches brush up against each other occasionally, and every time they do, Jinyoung’s eyes widen. If Jaebum knew it would be this easy to coax Jinyoung into doing something like this, he would have actually taken Mark's advice and asked him out while ago.

Arousal plucks at the bottom of Jaebum’s stomach, and if he’s not careful, he’s going to get hard real quick.

He watches Jinyoung in earnest as they grind to the beat, somewhat in amazement that Jinyoung is actually keeping up. He’s posed to be an idol after all, he must have had some dance training before. Though Jaebum gazes down, Jinyoung doesn’t meet his eyes, too focused on watching their bodies rolling together, like he’s overthinking his every step.

It’s cute, and Jaebum lets out a quiet giggle that Jinyoung misses. “Don’t think too much, Jinyoung-ah. Your brain will explode.”

Jinyoung dares to look up, but his eyes dart back down again in embarrassment, the pink on his neck slowly crawling up his cheeks. “Sorry, I’m just trying to keep up.”

Forgetting his ulterior motive for the night, Jaebum takes pity on the tempting man before him. “Why don’t we try this?” He untangles Jinyoung’s arms from around his neck and turns around, back molding to his chest. He places Jinyoung’s hands around his waist, holding onto them until Jinyoung gets the massage and has a good grip on his hips. Jaebum turns his head, now facing Jinyoung’s profile. “Is this okay?”

Jinyoung chokes out a barely audible “yeah” over the music, and now that Jaebum’s thrown the bait, he just needs to wait for Jinyoung to bite.

Now with Jinyoung behind him plastered to his back, it gives Jaebum a chance to pull out some real moves that he knows will turn Jinyoung into a sputtering mess. He teases slowly with his hips, Jinyoung’s fingers digging into them as Jaebum grinds back into his crotch.

Jaebum travels his hips in circles down the base of Jinyoung’s thighs, ending just above his knees before trailing them back up again. His hand travels up Jinyoung’s neck before finding itself getting lost in the hair on the back of his head, other hand finding a warm feeling on the front of his thigh.

The song changes to a more upbeat R&B selection, and Jaebum’s hips start moving on their own accord. He grinds back into Jinyoung harder with feverish pace, reveling in the feeling of Jinyoung holding his hips firmly as he manages to follow his sporadic rhythm.

With every drag of his ass that Jaebum takes across Jinyoung’s crotch, the younger man takes a sharp intake of breath. The sweat clinging to their bodies and the charged air does nothing to hide the hardness Jaebum feels in his own pants, and when he backs Jinyoung all the way against the wall and rolls himself ever so slowly, he feels something else press into his ass.

Hook, line, and sinker.

Smiling, Jaebum slows down his pace to give Jinyoung some time to breathe, but now that he’s got the feeling of Jinyoung’s erection burning into him, there’s nothing he wants more than to end this right now.

“You look really good tonight, Jinyoung.” Jaebum turns his head slightly to whisper into Jinyoung’s ear, not missing the shudder that runs through his body.

In response, Jinyoung’s hand travels down from Jaebum’s hip to his front pocket, fingers dipping in teasingly. He hums. “You look good too. You always look good.”

“You notice?”

“I notice everything about you,” he breathes into the shell of Jaebum’s ear, and now it’s his turn to shudder. His fingers dip lower into Jaebum’s pocket, one less layer as he rubs them over the flesh of his thigh. “Even your little act.”

Jaebum nearly falters his step, eyes snapping open. “My act?”

Jinyoung hums again, and the sound goes straight to Jaebum’s straining erection. “I’m not a total prude, you know. I saw the way you looked at me, the way you popped your ass out when I was around. Plus,” he stops to laugh, his voice laced with a mixture of arousal and humour. “You have a thing for forgetting to turn your mic off when someone’s in the booth. What was it you said? ‘I’ve never wanted someone to fuck me so bad in my life’?”

The crudeness of it all and the fact that Jinyoung had indeed heard him that first day they met has Jaebum gasping softly. He’s still aware of the hand playing with his thigh and the erection pressed into his back, but now that he knows Jinyoung’s known his intentions the whole time, he suddenly feels less in control of the situation.

“You never said anything.”

“Because I wanted to see how far you’d go,” Jinyoung admits, voice dropping down dangerously low where he breathes against Jaebum’s neck. His arms move so they’re situated around Jaebum’s waist, hands finding the hem of his pants and dipping in just barely. “Even now. I know how to dance, I didn't train at Cube for so long for nothing,” he continues, Jaebum puzzled at the admission. “You put on such a good show for me, I wanted to see what you were willing to do to get me to fuck you.”

Jinyoung’s loaded words sends a shiver down Jaebum’s spine, breath hitching audibly. He too realizes that while he thought he was all-powerful and bending Jinyoung to his will, in reality it was Jinyoung who sat back silently stringing him along. The thought of Jinyoung quietly orchestrating everything is even more of a turn on, and Jaebum wills himself to keep it together.

Jinyoung’s chest rumbles against him as he chuckles almost tauntingly, and Jaebum takes this as an open invitation.

“So then,” he breathes, body buzzing from anticipation. “Do you want to fuck me?”

After an extended pause of Jinyoung just swaying their bodies to the song, he draws out a whiny, “Jaebummie,” and fits his lips at the nape of Jaebum’s neck, lingering just a hairsbreadth away. “I’ve wanted to fuck you ever since I first walked in that studio.”

Jaebum gasps faintly at both Jinyoung’s admission and the plush lips pressing firmer into his skin, hands coming up to link with Jinyoung’s own around his waist. The air is heated and dripping with voluptuous energy, and the thickness becomes hard to inhale when Jinyoung begins trailing his lips achingly slow across Jaebum’s neck and shoulders. The older shuts his eyes to savor the feeling, craning his neck to give Jinyoung better access to all the spots that make him go weak.

The bass pounds against the sweat of the dance floor mixing with the pulsing bodies that mold together in sensual motion, but Jaebum isn't listening to the music anymore. All he can focus on are the hands wandering past his belt and the mouth dragging hotly across his neck, not caring who watches as long as Jinyoung continues to taste him.

But as quick as Jinyoung’s lips appeared they retract, and Jaebum has to bite back a disappointed groan from losing the touch. He's not left reeling in confusion for long, Jinyoung moving to mouth at his earlobe with a velvety thick voice that whispers to him in needy arousal.

“Grab your jacket and meet me by the entrance.”

The heat from Jinyoung’s body disappears, leaving Jaebum with an intrusion of cold air that clings to the sweat dripping from his nape. He shudders from the command and authority, but does what he’s told. This is what gets him going after all. With a raging erection and alcohol muddling his brain, Jaebum dashes off the dance floor without another word, fumbling to the company section to grab his coat.

He barely registers the image of Mark and Jackson making out on one of the couches, too focused on the way Jinyoung ordered him around and the fact that Jaebum is complying with ease. The idea of Jinyoung telling him what to do is incredibly hot, and he hopes that Jinyoung will do more of it wherever they end up.

Jaebum also realizes he doesn’t know where that is, running off of blind trust in Jinyoung, understanding that he himself has lost all control of the situation.

Good thing he likes it.

He doesn’t say bye to anyone, and doesn’t look back when he reaches the front doors. He catches sight of Jinyoung with his hands in his pockets, leaning against a taxi that’s already arrived. As soon as Jinyoung spots Jaebum standing awkwardly by the front, still sweaty with a raging hard-on, he opens the door in a rather gentlemanly-like way and gestures for Jaebum to enter.

Jaebum doesn’t ask where they’re going, assuming that since Jinyoung didn’t ask for his address, he already told the driver to take them to his place.

The trip is especially short, but the ride seems to stretch on for ages as Jinyoung keeps a hand warmly on Jaebum’s thigh, thumbing the material of his jeans as they inch further up. Jaebum has to bite his lip to keep from moaning when Jinyoung’s fingers dip into the crease between his legs, subtly but not subtly palming him over his pants.

All the meanwhile Jaebum is trying to keep his cool in front of their driver, Jinyoung just watches him from the corner of his eyes with a condescending smirk, knowing that he’s the one with Jaebum wrapped around his finger.

Jaebum nearly moans out loud when the car stops and Jinyoung presses harder into him, but the younger gets out and thanks the driver before Jaebum can even make out where they are.

Jinyoung all but yanks him out of the cab and up the stairs to what appears to be his apartment, and Jaebum, being the submissive creature he is under arousal, let’s him. As soon as the door is opened he’s being pulled into the apartment by the collar of his jacket and backed against it as it slams shut.

Jinyoung wastes no time bringing their bodies flush together, spreading Jaebum’s legs apart with his thigh and holding his hands above his head on the door. He looks deeply into Jaebum’s eyes from where their noses are barely touching, hot breath on his lips and pupils blown as he just watches him in fascination.

His stare makes Jaebum feel like Jinyoung’s the predator and he’s the prey, but he’s not running away from the chase, ready to beg Jinyoung to bite into him. He doesn’t have to though, as Jinyoung slides his knee up and presses it firmly into Jaebum’s almost painful erection, earning him a filthy moan in return.

“Look at you,” Jinyoung sighs in content when Jaebum’s mouth parts and his head falls back against the door. He brings his mouth even closer to Jaebum’s, ghosting over the pink of his lips. “I don’t know how I resisted you for so long.” Jinyoung doesn’t kiss him, which is what Jaebum’s been waiting for. Jinyoung laughs softly when Jaebum cranes his head to get their lips to touch, a small beg that has Jinyoung rubbing his thigh into Jaebum’s clothed cock to get him to stop.

“No, no.” Jinyoung moves to hold Jaebum’s wrist in only one hand, the other one dropping down to pad across the plush of his bottom lip. He looks at Jaebum with seriousness, eyes hooded where he has to look up under his lashes. “I’ll tell you what to do.”

Jinyoung’s forwardness and dominance knocks Jaebum speechless, gulping harshly as a spike of arousal plummets to his gut. This is what he liked most about getting fucked, being taken control of so easily, falling pliant beneath someone else’s hands. Jinyoung is particularly good at getting Jaebum to do whatever he asks, so much so that Jaebum doesn't know how long he’s going to last like this. He nods.

“Good,” the younger breathes, dropping Jaebum’s hand and backing up a few paces. Jaebum says nothing as Jinyoung rakes his eyes over every inch of his body, stopping when his eyes catch on the button of his blouse. His voice becomes less soft and more stern, like a boss directing his employees. “Your shirt. Take it off.”

Jaebum lets out a shaky exhale, complying with Jinyoung's commands easily. First comes his jacket, which he tosses off to the side, followed by the buttons of his shirt until the black material is falling down his arms and onto the floor. He blushes under Jinyoung’s hungry gaze, wondering if Jinyoung is going to make a show of him stripping for his pleasure.

But Jinyoung says something else entirely, causing Jaebum to blank. “Now, take off mine.”

Jaebum pauses, not expecting Jinyoung to demand that. But the idea of taking Jinyoung’s clothes off while he watches brings new warmth to Jaebum’s body, and before he can overthink it he’s enthusiastically ripping Jinyoung’s blazer off and getting to work on the buttons of his shirt.

Jaebum’s never been outright asked to do something like this before, and the intimacy of it all spreads a new heat to his cheeks. Jinyoung stands still with his arms at his sides, eyes never straying from Jaebum’s determined face, tongue between his teeth.

When he pops the last button and Jinyoung’s shirt is finally off, Jaebum takes a moment to eye his chest. Jinyoung’s not as broad or built up as him, but he’s lean and has some definition to his pecs and the muscles of his arms.

Jaebum’s dying to get his mouth on every inch of Jinyoung’s skin, and vice versa. His mouth waters at the sight of his perky nipples, hands clenching at his sides to keep from disobeying Jinyoung’s orders. Jinyoung catches his hands twitching, looking back into his eyes.

“Do you want to touch me?” He asks, still keeping the foot distance between them. Jaebum nods. “How much?” Jaebum holds his breath, searching Jinyoung’s brain for what to say. His mouth goes dry, unable to speak. Jinyoung gets impatient. “Answer me.”

“Badly,” Jaebum whines airily.

Smirking, Jinyoung steps forward, leaving only an inch of space between their naked chests. “Kiss me.”

The order sends a buzzing under Jaebum’s skin, it’s what he’s been waiting most of the night for. He doesn’t protest in the slightest, meeting Jinyoung halfway to capture his lips in a bruising kiss.

Jinyoung muffles a moan at the push of their mouths together, parting his lips to give Jaebum better access to the inside of his mouth. Jaebum keeps his arms to himself, still unsure if he’s meant to touch the other or not. But Jinyoung squashes his uneasiness quickly when he takes Jaebum’s hands in his, bringing them up to rub across his chest.

The movements of their mouths together doesn’t break as Jinyoung drags Jaebum’s hands slowly up his chest, lightly brushing his niples before placing them around the back of his neck. Jaebum gets the message loud and clear, hands linking together as his fingers linger in the hair at his nape.

Jinyoung in return snakes his arms around Jaebum’s waist and pulls their bodies flush together, skin finally touching skin and their cocks brushing together. Jaebum gasps into Jinyoung’s mouth, and Jinyoung deepens the kiss to swallow the sound.

It doesn’t take long for their breathing to become labored, the soft friction from grinding of their crotches together raising the temperature of the room. Jinyoung swipes his tongue along Jaebum’s bottom lip tentatively, and in turn Jaebum opens his mouth more to let him in.

The noise their mouths make as they move together is intoxicating enough for Jaebum’s mind to go fuzzy, lost in the sensation of Jinyoung making him fall apart with just his lips alone.

He squeaks in surprise when Jinyoung’s hands tighten around his ass and squeeze, hoping that soon Jinyoung will ask him to take the rest of his clothes off so they can have unhindered contact with each other.

When both need to come up for air to breath, their breaths come out in short puffs with lips swollen and bruised. Jinyoung dips his fingers into Jaebum’s belt loops and pulls him forward. With Jinyoung backing up, he leads Jaebum through a hallway and into a room he doesn’t have a chance to get a good look at, too preoccupied with the way Jinyoung mouths at his neck.

They get to what Jaebum assumes to be Jinyoung’s bed, the singer breaking away to spin Jaebum around and push him down onto his back. He hits the bed with a little spring and then Jinyoung is climbing over him, legs falling on either side as he nestles his ass on Jaebum’s bulging jeans.

He takes Jaebum’s hands again and holds them together above his head, mouth getting back to work leaving wet kisses along his neck and collarbones. The sucking on his neck gets Jaebum squirming from where he’s towered over, but Jinyoung soon takes pity on him.

From where he pins Jaebum down, Jinyoung whispers, “Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you,” and gives him another lingering kiss before trailing his lips down.

Jinyoung takes his time tasting every inch of Jaebum’s body, licking and sucking the flushed skin until he reaches the raised area of his nipples. Jaebum’s back arches without his permission when Jinyoung swipes his tongue over the sensitive area, hand coming down to hold Jaebum’s hip to keep him still.

As his tongue is unrelenting with it’s pace, Jaebum whines, and Jinyoung decides to reward him for being so good for him so far.

With mouth sucking the pink flesh, Jinyoung drags his free hand from Jaebum’s hip to palm him through his jeans. Jaebum makes a choked noise and bucks into his hand, but Jinyoung doesn’t hold him down this time. He lets Jaebum fuck himself into Jinyoung’s hand as it rubs up and down his clothed cock, knowing it must be painful still confined in his pants.

Jinyoung continues his teasing for a few minutes, mouthing over Jaebum’s nipples until they stick out in a pretty shade of pink and he’s a writhing mess beneath him.

“Jinyoungie,” Jaebum whines, unable to stop himself. His cock is begging to be freed, and he needs Jinyoung to give him something else, or this will all be over too soon. “Stop teasing.”

The younger’s eyes shoot up to his, face not betraying any form of pity as he licks another wet stripe over Jaebum’s nipple and grips his cock even harder. Jaebum’s head hits the bed and he closes his eyes from the almost painful pleasure he feels from it.

“What do you want?” Spills from Jinyoung’s spit-slick mouth. “Tell me what you want, and I’ll give it to you.”

Jaebum doesn’t look back up or open his eyes. Jinyoung’s bursting sexual persona is almost too hot for him too handle, and his demands have Jaebum ready to blow.

“I want you to fuck me.”

“What was that?” Jinyoung dares to taunt, mouth pulling off his areola with a wet pop.

If it was any other situation, Jaebum would have surely smacked him by now. But seeing as Jaebum is desperate and _needs_ to be touched, he gives in gladly. “Jinyoung, I _need_ you to fuck me.”

As soon as the words come out of his mouth Jinyoung is removing his hands and moving up to capture Jaebum’s mouth in another dirty kiss, barely giving him enough time to breath before Jinyoung is sucking the air out of his lungs in immediacy.

It doesn’t take much longer for Jinyoung to get his hands on the button of Jaebum’s pants, popping it open and then taking the zipper down excruciatingly slow. Jaebum lifts his lower half to make it easier for Jinyoung to peel his pants off, sighing appreciatively now that his cock has a chance to breathe.

With his erection now making an even greater tint in his briefs, Jinyoung places a few tender kisses on the inside of his strong thighs, nipping at the sensitive skin. With Jinyoung so close to his cock now, Jaebum has to bite down his pleads, now imagining the sight of Jinyoung mouthing around his length and not the other way around.

“Jinyoungie...”

“Get on all fours.” He orders suddenly, leaving Jaebum mulling over his words until he can think for himself. “Just like that time you ‘dropped’ your pen. Put your ass in the air for me.”

Jaebum’s face burns hot in embarrassment, remembering Jinyoung had realized what he was doing from the beginning. But the mortification only serves to feed his arousal more, and following the demands of the man who Jaebum’s been begging to be fucked by all week, he crawls over the sheets and positions himself onto his knees and elbows. He makes sure to spread his thighs apart and arch his back down, ass poised high in the air to give Jinyoung a good view when he finally gets rid of his underwear.

As soon as Jaebum’s found a comfortable position Jinyoung gets his fingers in the waistband of his grey briefs and yanks them down in one swipe, the cool air causing Jaebum to hiss when it hits his heated cock.

Now that his erection is finally free, it bobs between Jaebum’s legs rock hard and red, overdue to be manhandled. Jinyoung slides his underwear the rest of the way off, tossing it off to the side before examining Jaebum’s bare backside in its entirety. He makes an appreciative noise in the back of his throat, caressing the lighter colored skin with his hands and finally reaching up to knead the flesh of his pert ass.

“God, your whole body is so beautiful.” Jinyoung presses a kiss to the base of his spin, fingers still brushing over his bottom. Jaebum reddens under the compliment, ducking his head into the pillow to hide his blush. After pressing a few more wet kisses to the underside of his thighs, Jinyoung drops his voice down and gets back to business, speaking in between nipping at Jaebum’s smooth skin.

“You’ve been so good for me so far, hyung. Should I eat you out, or just fuck you like this?”

Jaebum bites down a groan into the pillow, finding himself fine with either scenario. He didn’t know if Jinyoung was into rimming, as many guys aren’t. He hasn’t been eaten out in so long, but at the same time he wouldn’t mind if Jinyoung just fucked him already.

“Or,” Jinyoung starts when Jaebum hasn’t said anything, breath ghosting hot over his backside. “I could do both. I could tease you with my tongue, have you rutting in the sheets as I open you up with my mouth alone, and then once you’re ready pump you full of my cock and wreck you. Would you like that?”

He nearly cries from anticipation. “God yes.”

Jinyoung chuckles behind him and presses another kiss to the bottom of his spine, trailing his lips downward as his hands palm each of Jaebum’s cheeks. “Good boy.”

The pet name Jinyoung keeps using has Jaebum falling back down into the sheets, only having been used to degrading words his former fucks would call him in the heat of the moment. He loved being called ‘slut’ and ‘whore’ when he was taking someone else’s cock, but he finds he likes the softness of being praised as an entirely new and overwhelming feeling.

Without wasting anymore time, Jinyoung spreads Jaebum’s cheeks a little bit at a time until his tight little hole is out in the open. Reeling on the anticipation, Jaebum nearly chokes on his saliva at the first pass of Jinyoung’s tongue across the flesh.

“God,” his cries are muffled by the pillow, Jinyoung’s tongue licking around his rim at an even pace that’s got the rest of his body going slack. The feeling, something Jaebum hasn’t felt in so long, sends white flashes bursting behind his eyelids, and he does his best not to come then and there.

Jinyoung’s tongue works almost mechanically, swiping over his tight pink rim like it’s the only thing he knows how to do. His hands caress Jaebum’s milky thighs, and when his mouth begins to suck on the sensitive flesh and he teases his tongue just barely inside, Jaebum is overwhelmed with the feeling of euphoria it brings him.

A few tears escape his eyes from how good it feels to have Jinyoung’s tongue pumping in and out of him, and he can’t help but chase it by fucking back onto Jinyoung’s mouth. The laugh that escapes Jinyoung vibrates through his lower half, and he moves to hold Jaebum back in place so he can tear him apart.

Then Jaebum feels a finger prod at his hole, slick with spit as it circles his rim, Jinyoung’s tongue continuing along with it to leave him a stuttering mess.

“Oh god,” he cries out loud when Jinyoung’s finger pushes into his pulsing heat, rough and not quite gentle, but still something that Jaebum’s been begging for. Jinyoung licks him while pushing his finger in up to the knuckle, smiling at the way Jaebum is mewling into his sheets.

“Say my name,” Jinyoung demands softly, lone finger pumping in and out of Jaebum’s heat until he spits for more lubrication and sinks in another digit achingly slow.

Jaebum feels the burn and relaxes his muscles for Jinyoung to stretch him out, choking out a sob when Jinyoung’s finger angle up, brushing softly against his prostate.

“Jinyoung-ahh,” he draws out, not bothering to stop himself from fucking back onto Jinyoung’s fingers to chase the feeling. Jinyoung doesn’t seem to mind either, eagerly brushing his fingers in and out in a faster pace to hit Jaebum’s sweet spot again.

Along the way Jinyoung had pulled out the tiny lube packet from his wallet, drizzling some over his fingers to get a third one inside Jaebum’s hole. The feeling of three fingers already has Jaebum feeling full, and with each swipe of them against his prostate, he swears he sees stars. At this rate, Jinyoung was going to get him to come without ever shoving his dick inside him, which is what Jaebum came here for in the first place.

With three of his fingers deep in Jaebum’s ass and the older beginning to rut against the sheets, Jinyoung finally decides to remove his pants and underwear, leaving Jaebum whining at the loss of his fingers until he returns, condom stretched against his own raging erection.

“Are you ready for me?” Jinyoung purrs in his ear, receiving a silent nod from the man under him. He coats himself in the remainder of the lube, lining up with Jaebum’s loosened hole and pressing the tip in.

From just the first inch or two alone, Jaebum gasps into his hands, trying to quickly get used to the feeling of Jinyoung filling him up. The stretch is overwhelming but he relaxes himself enough that there’s no pain, just an overarching fullness. Jinyoung massages his thighs as he pushes the rest of the way in, bending over to plant a kiss on Jaebum’s shoulder blade as he bottoms out.

As Jaebum gets used to the size of Jinyoung pulsing inside him, the younger sings him praises as he leaves kisses along his shoulders and neck before pushing back up to his knees. Jinyoung grips his hips tightly as he gives Jaebum a moment more, admiring the sight of his cock buried deeply between his cheeks.

Then, when Jaebum nods for him to move, Jinyoung slides out far enough for the head of his cock to catch on Jaebum’s rim and then he slams back in. Jaebum breathlessly finds any words lost in his throat, Jinyoung’s heat slamming him into the mattress and rendering him breathless.

He takes and takes it as Jinyoung relentlessly pushes in and out of him, the feeling so good he feels it radiating under every inch of his skin. And when Jinyoung drags his cock across Jaebum’s prostate, the older sobs brokenly into the mattress, tears of pleasure rolling down his cheeks onto the pillowcase. Every brush against his prostate has Jaebum coming closer to the edge, his short gasps and moans overpowering the sounds of Jinyoung’s skin slapping against his that fill the room.

“Listen to you,” Jinyoung grunts, finding some sort of rhythm with Jaebum as he snaps his hips forward. “You make the prettiest sounds, sweet boy.”

Jaebum can’t even shake his head to agree, muscles straining from his position and the constant ramming into his ass. The rough pounding stops briefly when Jinyoung pulls out, leaving Jaebum whining in confusion until Jinyoung’s tugging him up by the hips.

“I want to see you ride me,” he says in a voice dripping with animalistic want when Jaebum searches his eyes for an answer.

Even though Jaebum’s muscles are burning and the fatigue is already setting into his body he obliges easily, crossing the bed to get his knees on both sides of Jinyoung’s lap. The eye contact the two share is almost unbreakable when Jaebum sinks down leisurely onto Jinyoung’s cock, the younger only shutting his eyes briefly to savor the feeling, mouth parted on a moan.

But then his eyes are back on Jaebum’s and his hands are gripping his hips hard enough to leave finger-shaped bruises. Then he’s lifting Jaebum up, prompting him to continue where he left off. Jaebum starts once, and then he can't stop.

He bounces eagerly on Jinyoung’s erection, the singer's arms around his waist and Jaebum’s around his neck for support. The slide is so good, the tip of Jinyoung’s cock hitting Jaebum’s prostate with almost every entry. Jaebum hangs there, mouth open on an enraptured sigh, listening to the sounds of their thighs slapping together in the charged air.

Jaebum is definitively bigger and broader than Jinyoung is, but he still feels so much smaller like this, Jinyoung holding him while he just takes whatever the younger gives him.

“God, look at you. You take my cock so perfectly.” A light sheen of sweat glistens Jaebum’s chest and collarbone, Jinyoung greedily attaching his mouth to the perspiring skin and licking a stripe up to his ear, where he tugs Jaebum’s lobe between his teeth.

“You’re such a good boy, Jaebummie,” Jinyoung purrs in his ear before pulling back. His long hands then search the lower expanse of Jaebum’s ass, fingers working to spread his cheeks apart even further as he fucks into him. “So beautiful, bouncing on my cock like this, all fucked out with your legs spread open wide for me.”

The praise mixes with the way Jinyoung holds him as he’s fucked into even harder and has Jaebum crying out loud, never being fucked quite like this before. He gasps, Jinyoung’s name unable to leave his mouth all the way before the younger is covering Jaebum’s lips with his own and stealing his breath away. Their kisses become messy, full of teeth clattering and swallowing each other’s hot breaths rather than lips molding into one, and the downward angle in addition to Jaebum unable to stay still makes it harder to keep balanced. But even with the sloppy makeout, it brings Jaebum even closer to the edge as he feels heat pool in his gut.

“Jinyoung I’m gonna…” He stops, closing his eyes. He doesn’t know if he’s allowed to finish, so he clenches around Jinyoung’s cock, willing his orgasm to stay at bay.

Jinyoung moans almost too erotically with Jaebum making the slide tighter around him, but he doesn’t miss Jaebum’s echoing words. “Do you want to come, baby boy?” He asks sweetly, voice almost as gone as his. “You’ve been so good for me, I’ll let you come.”  All Jaebum can do is nod, hair falling into his eyes. Jinyoung pushes his bangs off his forehead and kisses it, driving into Jaebum harder than before. “Come for me, Jaebummie.”

In the end, it only take a few more thrusts and Jinyoung whispering sweet praises in his ear for the heat in his gut to get too much to handle, Jaebum’s orgasm hitting him in waves of pleasure. His neglected cock stirs and then shoots his release between them, painting Jinyoung’s chest in stripes of white.

“Good boy,” he whispers into Jaebum’s hair as he rides the aftershocks, lifeless body slumping forward onto Jinyoung’s chest. It was by far one of the most powerful orgasms he’s ever had, most of it due to the praises Jinyoung peppered him with, a wonderful softness in contrast to the usual intense dirty sex he gets. It leaves him winded and eyes blurring at the edges from the oversensitivity to his ass, thighs burning and begging to switch positions. But he knows he can’t, needing to finish Jinyoung off first.

But when he lifts himself to drop onto Jinyoung’s cock again, Jinyoung holds him still and slips out, leaving Jaebum scrunching his eyebrows in confusion as he rolls the condom off. “I want to see that pretty little mouth take my cock too.”

 _Oh,_ he thinks, somehow the request never coming to his mind. But he never backs down from sucking a good cock, and he’s desperate to get Jinyoung off as well as Jinyoung did for him.

With Jinyoung’s pleasure in mind, Jaebum settles himself eagerly over his lap, wasting no time teasing before he takes the head of Jinyoung’s cock into his mouth. When Jaebum slides down to take him further, Jinyoung’s arms that had been supporting himself give out and he falls back onto the bed. A beat later he tangles his hand in Jaebum’s sweaty black ends.

Instead of forcing Jaebum down like most do, Jinyoung just leaves his hand at the base of his neck, thumb rubbing over the soft skin as Jaebum takes him in and out of his mouth. The softness behind the gesture makes Jaebum want to give Jinyoung everything, so he closes his eyes and relaxes his throat, taking Jinyoung as far as he can go without choking. Tears spring to his eyes as he holds the position, breathing through his nose before moaning around him.

“Just like that, baby boy, just like that,” Jinyoung whispers, closing his eyes as his hand tightens in Jaebum’s hair. It only takes a few more slides of Jaebum’s tongue on the underside of Jinyoung’s cock before he’s coming into Jaebum’s mouth with a broken sigh. Jaebum doesn't shy away from the spunk, swallowing around Jinyoung's length to taste every drop.

“Good boy.”

Jaebum peppers kisses along the inside of Jinyoung’s thighs as the younger fully comes down from his orgasm. When he has, he tugs Jaebum up and spreads his comforter over them both, breathing labored.

After a few moments of just the sounds of their bodies simmering down, Jinyoung speaks softly. “I’ve never… said those things to anyone I’ve fucked before.”

“Really?” Jaebum’s fucked-out voice almost gasps from the admission, both in shock since it seemed to come natural to Jinyoung, and because it means Jaebum was somehow different enough to use it on. “Well I’ve never heard those things while I was getting fucked before.”

Jinyoung huffs a laugh, blissfully dazed but eyes still wide. He turns, taking in Jaebum’s coital form breathing softly. “This isn’t going to be awkward at work, is it?”

Jaebum mirrors Jinyoung’s position so they’re facing each other, eyes becoming crescents when he smiles. “Only if we never do it again.”

Jinyoung laughs again, and Jaebum decides it’s a cute sound that he could stand to hear more of. Then suddenly Jinyoung is sliding over him under the covers, straddling his waist as he leans over to look into his eyes with a smirk. “So what do you think? Can you go another round?”

“Geez, you must have Superman stamina or something.” Jaebum startles, barely managing to get out his sentence before Jinyoung is kissing him again, albeit this time gentler since they’re not in the heat of the previous moment. Jaebum’s still coming down from his orgasmic high, and he was the first one to come. He doesn’t know how Jinyoung is already ready to go again, but he’s definitely not against it.

“Not really,” Jinyoung says in response to his question between kisses, moving his feverish lips from Jaebum’s mouth to his neck, to his collarbones, and his pecs. “I just really want to suck your cock.”

Jaebum scoffs lightly, giggling when Jinyoung doesn’t cease, dragging his lips down his navel until he feels his cock stir again.

“I think I can be persuaded.”


End file.
